Christmas Knight
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: A bit of modern AU Banna Christmas fluff. Inspired by TerriJane's Weekend Challenge on tumblr and loosely based on the Christmas song, "Christmas Wrapping" by The Waitresses.
1. Chapter 1

John Bates was sitting in the crowded ski lodge bored out of his mind. He had already tweeted everyone he knew. He had spoken to his mother on the phone, not that he could hear her very well over all the noise in the lodge. He had tried to read his book with no success, again because of the noise. He had played more games of solitaire than he cared to count. Why had he even agreed to come on this stupid ski trip? It's not like he could ski, what with his old injury from the war. And Rob knew that full well, yet he had insisted saying, "But it's my birthday trip and you're my best mate. You have to come." And once again John had given in as he always did when Rob insisted. No sense blaming anyone else, it was his own damn fault for being such a pushover where his former Captain was concerned.

He was just settling down to try and read again when a young woman hobbled over to his table, "Excuse me, I hope I've got this right, aren't you a friend of the Earl of Grantham?"

John looked up into a face that was vaguely familiar. The woman was probably somewhere between Mary and Edith's age. She had long blonde hair that was mussed and damp from her skiing and the most beautiful blue eyes John had ever seen. She tried to smile but grimaced instead, "I certainly hope you are because I don't think I can stand on this foot another second and all the tables are full."

John quickly rose from his chair and pulled out a seat for the young lady.

"Yes, I'm John Bates, the Earl's old army buddy. You're a friend of Mary's aren't you?"

"That's right," the woman tried another smile as she attempted to get comfortable, "I'm Anna. Anna Smith." She held out her hand and John shook it happily.

"John Bates?" she looked deep in thought, "I think Mary calls you 'Uncle John'. And aren't you Sybil's godfather?"

"I am," John smiled and Anna couldn't help but think it was the best smile she had ever seen.

"You hurt your foot?" John enquired politely.

"My ankle actually. Not that I'm surprised. I have no bloody business being anywhere near a ski slope. I've never skied in my life and the conditions today aren't exactly ideal. But somehow Mary always manages to talk me into these things."

John laughed, "It must be a Crawley trait. Rob talked me into this trip and it's not even _possible _for me to ski. I have a knee injury from the war." He didn't usually come right out and talk about his knee like this but something about this woman just oozed goodwill and kindness and he felt immediately at ease in her presence.

"Ahhh," a light went on in Anna's eyes, "now I know who you are. You're the one who saved the Earl's life in Afghanistan. You're a war hero."

John looked down and a lock of his hair fell loosely across his forehead. It made Anna's breath hitch, much to her surprise.

"I don't know about that," he said humbly, "the story seems to get more and more exaggerated every time Rob tells it. The truth is I just didn't want to lose such a good friend." He quickly tried to change the subject, "Why don't you let me see that ankle? Maybe there's something I can do."

"Really, do you think so? It hurt's like the dickens."

Anna unzipped the bottom of her ski pants and rolled them up slightly. John leaned forward and lifted her calf so that her foot was resting on his good knee.

"Oh don't do that, Mr. Bates. You'll get yourself all dirty."

He smiled at her again and she began to think that the heat in the lodge was turned up much too high. "Don't worry. I learned how to do laundry in the Army."

He began to loosen the clips on her boot and gently pulled it from her foot.

"Ouch!" she grimaced again.

"Sorry, I tried to be gentle," his looked absolutely distressed that he should be the cause of her pain.

"It's alright. It had to come off sooner or later." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"May I take your sock off so I can get a better look?"

"Such a gentleman," she joked, "of course."

"Brace yourself," he smiled and his eyes twinkled. Anna noticed that John Bates was growing more and more handsome with each passing second. And despite her whining, his hands were incredibly elegant looking and gentle. He began to remove her sock and a current of electricity shot through her at the feel of his fingers on her skin.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out.

John looked up, "No problem." When he made eye contact with Anna he had the hardest time looking away. He felt ridiculous, but he had to admit to himself that he found this woman incredibly attractive, even if she was Mary's age.

"Your foot looks absolutely frozen," John said, looking at the bright red toes on her now naked foot. Before he even thought about what he was doing he began to rob his hands back and forth over her frozen skin. "There," he said after a few minutes, "doesn't that feel better?" He looked into her eyes and froze, all thoughts gone from his mind as she held his gaze.

Finally, she whispered, "Oh yes, that's much better."

"Uh," he stumbled on his words and she grinned at him, "let me have a look at that ankle." He gently lifted her foot and turned it slightly this way and that. He used his thumb to press around on the ankle and Anna hissed in a breath.

"Sorry," he apologized again, "It doesn't look too bad, but I think your skiing is done for today. Best keep it elevated and put some ice on it to keep the swelling down. I'll go see if I can get some from the restaurant."

"Oh, don't go to any bother, Mr. Bates. I'm sure I'll be alright."

He smiled down at her, "I'm sure you will, but it's the least I can do."

As he walked away Anna thought about how well he wore his jeans and how broad and strong his back looked. What was happening to her? She didn't even know this man and she was already feeling a strong sense of attraction to him. He must be alright if he was the Earl's best friend. And Mary called him 'Uncle John', that had to be a good sign. Or a bad one, 'Uncle John', he was old enough to be Mary's uncle.

Before her thoughts could take her any further John returned with a bag of ice, a cup of tea, a packet of crisps and some aspirin.

"Are you trying to spoil me, Mr. Bates?" Anna teased.

"Maybe, and you might start calling me John."

"Alright, John," Anna spoke quietly and for some reason, much to her chagrin, she began to blush. John didn't think she could get any more lovely, but the pink that rose in her cheeks proved him wrong.

They ended up spending a pleasant hour chit chatting about how they had met the Crawleys and sharing memories of their various experiences. But after an hour or so, the aspirin and the warmth of the lodge was taking its toll on Anna and she began to yawn.

"I'm sorry John. I think the shock of my foot is starting to get to me. I'm really sleepy. I think I'll hobble my way back to my cabin."

"Are you staying with the girls?" John asked, full of concern, "That's quite a ways to go on that foot. Should I call someone and have them bring you a chair?"

"Oh no, please don't. I'd die of embarrassment. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright then, no chair. But I can't send you alone," John insisted. "Here put your arm around me and we'll go together."

Anna put up no fight at all at John's suggestion, and she had to admit, if only to herself, that it had very little to do with the pain in her foot. As they made their way slowly to her cabin, John supported most of her weight by wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly to his body. When they got to the door of the cabin, John set her down but didn't immediately remove his arm. They stood for a moment just staring at one another.

Finally, Anna spoke, "Thank you John. You are a true gentleman. A knight in shining armour."

"I try," he answered, "though it has its disadvantages." _What the hell did I say that for?_ he thought to himself as soon as the words left his lips.

Anna chuckled and said, "I hope we see each other again."

"So do I," he responded. He turned and began to walk back to his own cabin. Suddenly he stopped, "Anna," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "here's my card. You know, just in case you ever need a shining knight again. Don't hesitate to call."

He handed the card to Anna and as he walked away, she looked at it and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was feeling sorry for herself. There were no two ways about it. She had been stood up by Timothy and it stung. Everyone else had a date for the Crawley's New Year's Eve party and here she was all dressed to the nines only to have her date call and cancel at the last minute. She could go to Mary's party alone she supposed, but she didn't really fancy having to answer all the questions she would get about why she had no date. And she wasn't in the mood to be hit on by all the guys who had no dates either. No, there was only one cure for the mood she was in… ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream.

She went to the kitchen and just as she was opening the freezer she stumbled slightly and knocked a small card to the ground. She stooped to pick it up and saw the name 'John Bates' embossed on it. "I always seem to be falling for you Mr. Bates," she chuckled to herself as she reached for the ice cream.

She sat at her table digging her spoon into the rocky road and staring at John's card. A thought popped into her head, but she brushed it quickly away. She took a few more bites but was surprised to find that she couldn't stop thinking about John's eyes and his smile. She hadn't thought about him in weeks, pretty much forgetting she had attached his card to the fridge with a magnet, yet now she couldn't stop thinking about him. She rose from her place and put the card back on the refrigerator door only to retrieve it a few minutes and bites later.

She toyed with it a moment before making her final decision. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello," he answered almost immediately and she was instantly flustered by the sound of his voice. She had forgotten how lovely it was.

"Hello, John," she spoke quickly so as not to lose her nerve, "this is Anna Smith. I don't know if you remember me but…"

"I remember you," she could almost hear the smile in his voice and it sent a thrill through her, "A knight always remembers his lady."

She laughed, and the sound made John shiver slightly, "I'm not a lady Mr. Bates, and I don't pretend to be."

"You are a lady to me…" he let the rest of his sentence hang in the air. He was flirting with this woman. He hardly knew her, she was a good ten to fifteen years younger than himself and way out of his league, and he was flirting with her. But he couldn't help but think she was flirting with him too.

"If I were a real lady I wouldn't be calling you up at 7:00 on New Year's Eve."

"I guess that depends on why you're calling," he teased. Anna's palms suddenly became so sweaty she almost dropped the phone.

"It's silly really," Anna stammered, "but I was wondering if you were going to the Crawley's New Year's Eve party tonight and if you might like to meet me there." She couldn't believe she was being so bold. A lady indeed. She could almost hear her mother tsking her.

There was silence on the other end of the line and Anna hurried on, "I had a date but he canceled and I really don't fancy going alone, so I thought if you were going. But I'm sure you have a date. Just because I don't...I mean I shouldn't assume… I'm sure you...ug." She hung her head and thought briefly about hanging up. Just because she was a bit younger than this man did she have to act like a schoolgirl?

John chuckled and came to her rescue yet again, "I can't believe anyone would be so stupid as to break a date with you. The man is clearly an idiot."

"More like a jerk," Anna answered.

"Potato, patahto."

"So are you going to the party? Do you have a date?" she couldn't help the bit of hope that had crept into her voice. What did this man do to her?

"There is nothing I would love more than to go to Rob's party with you Anna but unfortunately…"

Before he could go on Anna interrupted, "Of course. As I said, I'm sure you already have a date. This is so last minute."

"I don't have a date actually, and as I said, I'd love to meet you at the party, but I'm in London just now on some business. I won't be returning to Yorkshire for a few months. I'm certainly sorry about it now though. My year would have been off to a great start." As he said it, the thought flashed across his mind about what people did when the clock struck midnight on New Year's Eve and he was even more sorry than he had been a few moments ago.

"Well," Anna sighed, "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I hope your business goes well."

"Anna, it's no bother. I'm happy you called. I'm sorry you don't have a date," as soon as he said it he knew he wasn't sorry at all, "but I'm happy you thought of me. What's a knight in shining armour for if not to rescue a damsel in distress?"

"Thank you John, you're being very kind."

"Not at all. Since I have you here on the phone, I might as well ask, would it be alright if I gave you a call when I do get back up North?"

"I think I'd like that," Anna said with a smile.

"I know I would," John returned.

Anna was just going to start another thread of conversation when her phone buzzed. She looked down quickly and saw it was Mary, "John, I'm sorry but I have to go. Mary's ringing in and I'm sure she wants to know where I am. Time to fess up that I won't be turning up at the party. Wish me luck. You know how Mary can be."

"You're a better man than I, Gunga Din. I'll talk to you soon. Happy New Year Anna."

"Happy New Year, John."

John had just gotten in the front door of his little cottage on the Grantham estate when he plopped the post down on the hallway table. He reached for the one piece of mail that didn't look like junk or a bill. It was a large envelope and clearly stood out from the rest of the pile. John knew full well what it was but he still hesitated with it in his hand before he could summon the courage to open it. He looked at the address and nodded. Yep, it was from his solicitor. This was it. This was his divorce decree.

John took the unopened envelope and sat down on the sofa. He held it in his hands, finally tearing it open and reading it. He sat numb for a moment. It wasn't that it was unexpected. It wasn't even that he didn't want to be divorced; heavens knew his marriage to Vera had been a trainwreck even before he had gone off to Afghanistan, but he couldn't help the feeling that it was proof of his failure. Yet another thing he had been unsuccessful in. He had almost ruined his life with this marriage, and Vera's too if he were honest with himself. He should be dancing in the streets that it was over, but he still felt melancholy. What a mess he was.

He shook himself and thought about what his goddaughter would say to him if she were here right now, "Uncle John, every cloud has a silver lining. You just have to have the courage to look for it." Well for once he would take Sybil's advice. He would look on the bright side. He had a lovely home very near the people he loved most in the world, aside from his mother. He had a job he enjoyed which paid his bills. He was free now to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. And once the house was sold he would be free of Vera forever. They had never had children, and John supposed that was a bit of a silver lining now too.

Suddenly he felt like getting out of the house. Maybe he should go down to the local and have a pint, listen to some music. He loosened his tie and made his way to the bedroom to change his clothes. As he passed the mantle his eyes fell on a picture of Rob and his family and when he got to Mary he suddenly thought of Anna. She was just the person who could cheer him up and make him feel better about himself. How could he feel down when someone like her considered him a knight in shining armour?

It had been months since they had spoken on New Year's Eve but he had been determined to call her when his life became less complicated. With the arrival of the divorce papers he was officially complication free and he might as well act like it. He hesitated briefly as he scrolled through the numbers on his phone looking for Anna's. It had been months, and he couldn't really expect someone as wonderful as Anna to still be available, maybe he should just call Rob to meet him at the pub instead.

Once again he heard Sybil whispering in his ear, "Go on Uncle John. What have you got to lose?" and just for this one day, he agreed with her.

Anna answered on the fourth ring, just as John was about to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Anna? It's John, John Bates."

A huge smile played across Anna's face and she stepped into her bedroom to take his call. "Hello John. It's lovely to hear from you."

"Is it?" he asked with relief, "that's nice to know."

"Just a minute, Mum" he heard Anna call.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "you sound busy."

"My family is here for a little visit. But I can spare a few minutes to talk to a long lost knight."

"I don't want to keep you," he said with disappointment.

"No it's fine," she encouraged, not wanting him to ring off right away, "what's up?"

"I'm back in Downton and just concluded my business, so I decided to give you a call."

Anna grinned wildly to know that he had called her pretty much immediately upon his return, "That's lovely," was all she could manage. Finally she said, "And did your business go well?"

"It did. I was actually thinking of going down to the pub and celebrating a little. I was hoping you'd agree to join me, but you're busy."

"I am," Anna said, with what John hoped he wasn't just imagining as regret.

"Later in the week maybe?"

"Oh John, I'm so sorry but my family will be here all week. Soon though, huh?" She hoped she didn't seem like she was brushing him off. She really liked him but their timing just seemed terrible.

"Sure," John tried not to sound defeated, "Since I'm up here again I'm sure we'll see each other around. We'll probably run into each other at the Crawley's in no time."

"I hope so," Anna answered weakly.

"Me too. Have fun with your family Anna."

Before he could hang up she interjected, "John…"

"Yes."

"I'm glad your business went well. I really am."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you."

Anna put her phone up and put her hand on the doorknob, "Damn," she said before straightening her shoulders and re-entering the sitting room.


	3. Chapter 3

John was late to join the beach party. As usual, he had to stop on the way to pick up a birthday card for Sybil. As he made his way down the beach, he nervously looked for Anna. For the first time since they had met, John hoped he wouldn't see her. He knew she would probably be here. He had called her more than a few times since returning to Downton, but she had never answered, nor had she called him back.

Their timing had always been a little off and John was sure that Anna had found someone younger and more handsome than himself to fill her dance card. Still, the thought of her being here with someone else bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Mary approached him with a smirk, "Hello Uncle John," she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Looking for anyone in particular?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, um..." John hesitated. He really didn't want to have to confide in the oldest Crawley daughter. She could be a merciless tease. "Sybil," he stumbled over his words, "I'm looking for Sybil, of course."

"Well if that's who you're actually searching for, which I highly doubt, she's right over there," Mary pointed down the beach a short distance, eyebrows raised.

Before the situation could get any more awkward Sybil spied John and called out, "Ah, Uncle John, you're just the man I need. We're playing Chicken Volleyball and I need a partner. You're perfect!"

John had no idea what Chicken Volleyball was, but he knew it was better than acting a fool in front of Mary, so he moved toward Sybil with a grin, "Count me in, Chook!"

Before he knew what was happening she had taken him by the hand and led him over to where the volleyball net was set up. She jumped on his back and explained that it was his job to carry her around the court while she attempted to hit the ball over the net.

About 15 minutes later, John hobbled to the edge of the beach and a relatively secluded spot. He didn't want anyone to know how badly he had wrenched his knee playing with Sybil. He attempted to stretch his leg and winced at the searing pain that shot through him. He threw his body back and lay prone on the sand.

Just then, a shadow crossed his visage, "Hello stranger." He of course recognized Anna's voice immediately. Could this day get any worse?

Anna had emerged from one of the cabanas only moments before and had immediately recognized the gentleman sitting alone up the beach. As she approached him she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked in his rugby shorts and t-shirt emblazoned with the logo of his favorite band. His hair was mussed from the wind and his exertions and Anna felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach.

As she spoke to him she noticed how pale he looked and how his face seemed contorted in pain, "John are you alright?" she quickly added, her voice full of concern.

"Not really," he thought about lying and saying he was fine but he knew it was no use. "I was just playing volleyball with the others over there and I've hurt my knee."

Anna sat down next to him on the sand, "Is there anything I can do? What usually helps?"

"I have pain medication, but it's in my cottage at home. Ice might help," he tried moving it again and groaned.

"Sit right where you are Mr. Bates. I'm sure to find some ice in one of the drink coolers. I'll be right back."

John was confused. Anna seemed genuinely concerned about his well being and she was speaking to him as if everything was fine between them. But if that was the case, why had she never called him back? She didn't seem to be with anyone at the party but it didn't mean she wasn't.

"Please, don't go to any trouble on my account."

"Nonsense," Anna smiled, "it's no trouble. Besides, I think I owe you."

She was back in a flash with a towel filled with ice, two cold drinks and a rather large box of biscuits. "I found these before I found crisps. I hope that's alright." Her eyes were twinkling and just for a moment, John forgot about the pain in his leg. "I begged some aspirin off Cora as well, here," she handed him the pills and one of the drinks.

"You didn't mention they were for me did you? I don't want anyone to make a fuss."

"No, I said I had a bit of a headache," she smiled in the most sympathetic but least pitying way John had ever seen.

They sat next to each other silently sipping from their drinks and eating biscuits until John could stand it no longer, "Anna, you must know that I called you several times since I've been back up North. Why didn't you return any of my calls?" He looked straight ahead as he asked the question, afraid to make eye contact.

Anna looked straight ahead as well, "I did," she paused, "and a woman answered your phone. She said she was your wife. I didn't call again after that."

John sighed heavily, "Vera," he muttered, half under his breath. He ran his hand through his hair and the pain in his chest seemed to rival that in his knee.

"She's my ex-wife, Anna, not my wife. And we haven't lived together for a good four years. I never would have called you if we were still together," he looked at her pleadingly, "I hope you believe me."

"I do," Anna smiled softly at him, "after you kept texting and calling me I asked Mary what was up and she told me you were divorced, but by then you stopped calling and I guess I lost my nerve. Why was she answering your phone though? Not that it's really any of my business," Anna rushed to add.

John shook his head, "Who knows with Vera. Probably wanted to keep tabs on me. Or make sure I wasn't trying to keep something she wanted in the settlement. She's not exactly the nicest person in the world."

Anna chuckled a little, "So I gathered from what Mary said. I took that with a grain of salt, but when Sybil agreed with her I knew it must be true. Sybil likes everybody!"

It was quiet between them for a moment. Both were thinking about how much time had been wasted between them by Vera's actions and their own misunderstandings.

"I hope you aren't angry that I asked the girls about you and Vera," Anna asked.

"No," John looked at her and smiled, "it's perfectly understandable under the circumstances."

"I didn't mean to pry," Anna reiterated.

"Of course not. Listen Anna, as much as I'd love to sit here and talk to you all day, I think I'm going to have to hit the road before my knee is completely wretched and I can't drive." John hated to say it, but it was true.

"Do you need someone to help you home?" Anna asked, rising immediately from her place beside him.

"I'd like to say yes, but it would be a lie," his look became devilish, "it's not far and I'm sure I'll be fine. I wouldn't be very good company anyway once I take my pain meds."

She looked disappointed and he added, "Damn my chivalrous instincts."

"I don't suppose you could forget them just this once?" There she went being absolutely brazen with him again. This man had such a strong affect on her she barely recognized herself around him, but she had to admit, she liked it.

"I'm afraid not," he laughed, "at least not before I've taken you on at least one proper date."

By now he had risen and she was helping him to his car, much the same way he had helped her to her cabin about six months before. She looked up into his face, "Is that an offer, Mr. Bates? Because I assure you I'd be more than willing to take you up on it."

They had arrived at his car now and he was gratefully sitting in the driver's seat, "I'll keep that in mind, Miss Smith. Sooner or later our timing has got to improve." He smiled despite the fact that his knee felt as if it were on fire.

"Well it couldn't get any worse, that's for sure," Anna laughed back, "Text me to let me know you got home safely won't you? Else I'll worry."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" he replied. "Can you tell Rob what happened? I don't want Sybil to know and feel guilty."

"Sure. See you soon, then?"

"I certainly hope so," John said. When he turned his car to leave the car park, he was happy to see Anna standing and waving, not moving back to the beach until he had driven away.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna sat back after refilling her wine glass and attempted to focus on watching "Love Actually". She usually loved this movie, but tonight it was just making her feel more melancholy. It seemed to be happening to her a lot lately. It was Christmas Eve and here she was, alone in her flat watching a movie, smelling her turkey breast roasting in the oven and polishing off an entire bottle of Chardonnay all on her own.

It was her own fault, she knew. Her parents had asked her to come along on the cruise but with her new job, she just couldn't afford the time. The Crawley's had invited her to Switzerland with them, but she just wasn't in the mood this year to be the single girl amidst all the paired up Ladies of the Grantham dynasty. Besides, chances are that John had gotten talked into going with them and she didn't think she could face more flirting with him that would inevitably lead to nothing.

She didn't know what it was about the two of them but she had to admit that since she had met the Earl's best mate a little over a year ago, every other bloke she came across paled in comparison. No one else had his eyes or his smile. No one else's voice sent shivers through her the way John's did. She was sure he was attracted to her too, but every time they tried to work something out fate got in the way. First it was his business in London, then her parents visit, then his knee and lately her new job, which sent her over to France on a regular basis. She supposed it just wasn't meant to be, but that didn't make it any easier to get over him and move on to someone else.

The timer dinged and Anna shook her pitying thoughts away. She went into the kitchen and pulled the turkey from the oven. She had tried to make a full blown Christmas dinner for herself, thinking it would cheer her, but it was only serving to make her feel more lonely. She lifted the lids on each of the pots and checked on the potatoes and brussel sprouts. Everything looked fine. She went to the cupboard and looked for a tin of cranberry sauce, but there was none to be had.

As crazy as it seemed, she was determined to do everything properly, so she decided to walk down to the market in the village and buy the last item for her feast. She felt the walk in the lightly falling snow might lift her spirits and clear her head. She wrapped herself in her coat, hat, boots and gloves and went out into the freezing evening.

John aimlessly flipped through the channels and sighed. He should have just gone to Switzerland with Rob and his family. He had finally held firm and not given in to his former commander and best mate, but instead of feeling proud of himself he was miserable. At the time he hadn't known that his brother and his mum were going to Canada for the holidays to stay with his aunt. He had been invited as well, but the house in London had finally sold and he was due to sign the papers right away in the new year. Once he knew he would be alone for the holiday he was far too proud to call Rob and ask if he could still join them. So here he sat, alone and feeling sorry for himself.

"Well this won't do," he said aloud to no one, "get off your lazy arse, John Bates, and at least go down to the market and buy yourself a turkey sandwich."

He put on his boots, grabbed his keys and threw on his coat and gloves. "_The walk is bound to do me good. A bit of air and falling snow is just what I need to lift my spirits," _he thought as he turned off the lights and pulled the door closed.

Anna had just grabbed her tin of cranberries and looked up when she saw him at the back counter. She recognized him immediately, even though she was looking at him from behind and he was wrapped in his coat. There was something about the way he wore a pair of jeans that she just couldn't get over. And the way he stood, not quite putting equal weight on his right leg. And of course there was his hair, just now, still lightly dusted with snow. She didn't think she had ever seen him looking this wonderful before. She was just imagining helping him brush the snowflakes from his hair when he turned around, his face immediately breaking into a radiant smile.

"Anna!" he enthused, "what a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?"

She held up her tin, wagging it gently back and forth. Before she could speak, John continued, "Well I hope that isn't your contribution to a Christmas party somewhere," he looked at her purchase skeptically, "if so I think your party skills need a little work. Might I suggest a bottle of champagne instead?"

His eyes were dancing as he teased her and she fervently hoped she would remember how to speak in the next few seconds. "As opposed to you bringing a sandwich, Mr. Bates?" she shot back. "Didn't you ever learn in school that it's not polite unless you've brought enough for everyone."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "You have a point, only I'm not going to a party. I'm on my own this year I'm afraid. What about you?" He braced himself for her to say she was going to dinner at her boyfriend's parents' house or some such.

"On my own as well," she said with a bit of a smile, "My parents went on a cruise this year."

"And you didn't go to Switzerland?"

"With the Crawleys, you mean? No, I've been away so much recently that the thought of sleeping in my own bed sounds wonderful."

"I agree," John replied innocently, thinking of all the back and forth he had been doing between Downton and London.

Anna's eyes danced as she teased, "You agree that sleeping in my bed sounds wonderful? Well Mr. Bates, I never!"

Realizing what he had said, John began to blush. Anna laughed outright now and John didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound. When she patted his chest with her free hand he fervently wished he had taken his coat off upon entering the shop.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, rolling his eyes, "but I will say this, Miss Smith. I don't know what's wrong with the men in this country if a girl like you is alone at Christmas."

"They all seem to have business in London or suffer from bad knees," she replied.

John raised his eyebrows, "All the men in Englad?"

"Well..." She looked at him with a mixture of innocence and heat, "all the men I'm interested in at any rate."

_Ok_, John thought to himself, _it's now or never_. "Anna, would you like to join me for a drink somewhere?"

"I would, but..." _Arg, that word again_. Nothing ever seemed to work for the two of them and John was ready to throw in the towel. But then he realized that Anna had finished speaking and was looking at him expectantly, "Well, what do you say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," John bent his head lower towards Anna, "I missed that."

"I said, I can't go for a drink as I have a whole Christmas dinner waiting at home but I'd love for you to join me. There's plenty enough for two. That is, unless you had your heart set on that turkey sandwich."

John chuckled, "Well I did, but I suppose I could be persuaded to change my plans."

"Wonderful," Anna said with enthusiasm, and the way she looked at him made even John's good knee go weak.

"There is a condition though."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"You let me buy the cranberries," John took the tin from Anna's hand but didn't end the contact between them as soon as would seem normal. "And maybe that bottle of champagne?" he asked rather quietly, "It seems reason to celebrate if we're actually finally going to end up sharing a meal."

"I agree," Anna said, eyes sparkling.

John paid for the groceries and they walked arm in arm back to Anna's flat. Both were thrilled that they had finally managed to be free at the same time. Their conversation flowed easily and Anna loved the way John bent his head toward hers as they spoke. Before they knew it, they were in front of Anna's door. As she put her key in the lock, John stopped her, gently turning her so they were facing each other. "Anna," he said.

"Yes John?"

He didn't answer but nodded his head and raised his eyebrows toward the lintel above Anna's door. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging there.

"I thought a knight didn't kiss a lady until he had taken her on a 'proper date'?"

John stepped up onto the first step, closing the distance between them, "Ordinarily we don't, but with our timing, who knows when I might get another chance? Besides, if I do a good enough job maybe I'll get to kiss you goodnight as well."

They were only a fraction of an inch apart now. Anna put her arms on John's shoulders and whispered, "Oh Mr. Bates, if you do a good enough job maybe you'll get to kiss me good morning."

And he did.


End file.
